The Boy Who Lived
by BeccaR8
Summary: Neville Longbottom as The Boy Who Lived    I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS


Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom and I am _"The Boy Who Lived"._

My Gran often left me with a Muggle babysitter when I was younger. When Voldemort came to my home on Halloween, he killed the poor Muggle girl. Her name was Clarice. I learned later on in my life that she loved me as her own. A few years before Clarice started sitting for Gran, she had lost her son in a fire. In some ways, Gran thought she would have been a suitable mother for me since mine is at 's. I visit my parents almost every week that I am home and every time we go see them, I insist on visiting Clarice's grave. Gran thinks it's ridiculous, but Clarice gave her life to protect me and I feel like I should at lease go and visit her.

Now as I sit on the train on my way to Hogwarts, I am extremely shaken. For one, I'm not the best wizard in the world. I can't even produce a simple spark from my wand without some major concentration. Also, right before I left King's Cross, Gran lectured me on how I need to be a better wizard and live up to my parents' names. She said that even though I am The Boy Who Lived, I'm still a disgrace to the Longbottom family name. As if that wasn't enough, I lost my toad Trevor. Gran hates it when I take him anywhere because even when I take him out at home I find a way to lose him. Luckily, I'm sitting with Hermione Granger. She's a sweet girl in my year. Her parents are Muggle Dentists. Apparently they fix teeth. Maybe they should fix hers. Don't get me wrong, she's lovely, but not that pretty. Her hair is extremely bushy, she has teeth that stick out in the front and shes a little frumpy. But anyway... She's helping me to find Trevor. She went to look in a few other cars.

"Move it, you fat lump!" sneered a boy behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm Neville, by the way, Neville Longbottom. What's your name?" I stuttered. I really don't like confrontations.

"Oi! Crabbe, Goyle! It's that famous bloke! My name is Draco Malfoy. I believe you've heard of my father?"

"N-n-no, I don't think so. What does he do?" I asked.

"You've never heard of him? He's only the best wizard out here on this lump of a planet besides Fudge, of course. I don't really think that but Dad gets mad at me if I don't say it. He's in line to be the next Minister of Magic. He's supposed to be getting a promotion today. By the end of this afternoon, he'll be the second most important person under Fudge himself!" the blond boy boasted.

"Congratulations, I expect he's happy about it all?"

"Well, why wouldn't he be? Merlin, you're not as bright as I thought you'd be. For The Boy Who Lived, you're pretty stupid." he sneered "But by my side, you'd be the most popular kid in school. What do you say?"

"I don't usually make friends with people who insult me. I can get through school just fine by being me, thanks. Have you seen a toad, by any chance?" I said, wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"You've got a mouth on you, you little fat lump. Be careful who you use it towards. I haven't seen any stupid toads and if I had, I probably would have thrown it out the window. Now that I know it's yours, I definitely will. See you in school, Longbottom."

The Malfoy boy glared at me as he walked away. I was getting more and more embarrassed the longer we talked. So what if he had a rich father who would probably be the next Minister of Magic? So what if he thought he was dangerous with those goons standing behind his ferret-like body? I'm still Neville Longbottom and I'm still The Boy Who Lived, even if that doesn't mean anything to me. I'd rather they all just left me alone.

Hermione came running up to me after a minute. She had a look of pure excitement on her face! Maybe she had found Trevor!

"Well Neville, I have good news and I have bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" she said confidently.

"Bad news. It'll make the good news feel more appreciated." I huffed. Talking to Malfoy had put me in a mood.

"Well, I couldn't find Trevor but I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere soon. You've lost him before and he's always turned up. Don't worry too much. Now for the good news! I heard Padma and Parvati Patil saying that we should be arriving soon. We shouldchange in to our robes. Aren't you excited? Hogwarts! It just seems so... so... _**magical**_ for lack of a better word," she giggled.

"Yes, he always does seem to show up in the most unusual places. I can't wait to get to the station! I heard we go to the Castle on flying horses!" I stated.

As Hermione and I went back to get changed, I thought about my day. It was so stressful getting up early and trying to get ready to finally come to ,' I smiled to . I had met a new friend, and possibly a new enemy. I had lost my toad, but then again, I always lose him. Now, we are almost to one of the most magical places on Earth. _'Maybe today would turn out better than I expected_,' I thought and smiled to myself.


End file.
